


Commands On A Rainy Morning

by BruDamiBaby, GothamGremlin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Forbidden Love, Fucked Up, Knotting, Love, Morning Sex, Other, Peeping, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Taboo, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruDamiBaby/pseuds/BruDamiBaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamGremlin/pseuds/GothamGremlin
Summary: It's raining when Damian wakes up before his lover. A grey, silent morning, perfect for them to make love.





	Commands On A Rainy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Cana (BruDamiBaby): I hate myself. Fuck you, anon who said I would end up doing this...you were right.
> 
> Mahalia (GothamGremling): I can make anyone write anything lmao
> 
> Don't be frosty! x

He wakes up before his lover.

Damian stretches in the dark early hours of the morning, stature making his king-sized bed seem all the more large. He hears most boys his age sleep in until the afternoon, but Damian is  _not_  most boys.

His room in the manor is as far away from any guests they may have as possible. It is close to the second library and surrounded by empty bedrooms and studies.

In other words, he is isolated. 

The cracking of bones in his back is satisfactory as he briefly sits up, groaning into the blue-grey light of the room. The curtains are drawn and shield him from the rainy morning. The fireplace on the other side of the vast room has been reduced to less the embers.

But Damian did not sleep cold.

Smiling, he lies back down into his pillows beneath his quilt and rolls himself over to face his bedmate.

A wet nose, sharply-pointed ears and seemingly stiff gleaming hair soft to the touch. The large Great Dane almost blends into Damian's pillows with his pitch black coat. The gargantuan mutt has his two thick paws folded beneath his head on the soft bolster.

Though it had taken a while, Damian eventually got the dog used to sleeping beneath the covers with him. Titus had become accustomed to many verbal demands. 

'Let's go to bed' means let's get under the covers. They would lie side by side, fur against skin and drift off to sleep together.

_Sometimes._ Other times there were other things to be done first.

With the same content face, Damian drifts over silk sheets that smell faintly of his pup's musky scent (unfavourable to most) all the way over to him. 

He slowly and gently slings one toned leg over the dog's warm hip, pressing his naked cock to Titus' leg. He draws right up to the slumbering Great Dane, reaching out with hands twitching for the touch.

The dog begins to stir as Damian begins tender little hip thrusts, only barely pleasuring himself as he slowly strokes Titus' soft ears, gently rubbing his nose with the other.

Damian doesn't see the dog's eyes open in the dark, but when Titus gives a little sniff and presses his nose forward into Damian, the teen smiles softly.

"Good morning beloved," he whispers, nudging the dog back, whimpering when Titus unintentionally presses his leg forward further into his cock.

Already, Damian's breath is laboured and his pulse is racing. It's the excitement, the arousal.

Eager to continue their almost daily routine, he presses even closer to his best friend and lover, parting his lips and kissing the dog on the seam of his jowls.

Titus immediately responds and Damian moans loudly, opening his mouth of to accept that wonderfully slick meaty dog tongue dipping into his mouth. It's all he can do to not frantically begin humping his bedmate.

Instead, he keeps his mouth wide open and enthusiastically laps back at him. Their kisses were a mess- always are, but Damian yearns for them like nothing else. The taste of that thick saliva as Titus fights to fit his tongue half way down his throat, coating his teeth, his own appendage in its weak attempts.

Dog saliva gets everywhere; down Damian's chin, his neck, onto the bed. The teen only smiles, in absolute heaven. Their kiss carries on forever; until Damian is sure even his hair is drenched.

In his efforts he licks at the tongue invading him, sucks and moans. He writhes on his side as his hands roam Titus' back. He refuses to stimulate himself too much, but he does sensually stroke Titus' sheath as he submits to the dog's kisses.

So intimate,  _so passionate._

The last thing he wants to do is break up the pre-longed kiss, but as the joining goes on, the room is getting lighter, Titus is getting thicker and dog slobber is  _everywhere._

He knows at some point his father, or Alfred, or Drake will come up and tell him breakfast is ready. 

So reluctantly, he pulls away.

"Good boy," he coos as he separates, Titus whining at the loss. Damian smirks at him before running his tongue all around his mouth and collecting the saliva there. 

He brings the slippery liquid into his mouth a swallows gratefully.

"Fuck," he whimpers, completely intoxicated.

Unsatisfied he moves back in to continue their kiss. Titus excitedly begins lapping at his mate's mouth again. Damian drools his own spit; the taste eggs Titus on and soon the dog is  _ravishing_  him. 

The teen moans loudly,  _"Yes,"_ he presses his open lips in a circle around the front of Titus' jowls and happily chokes on the dog's tongue. He collects the dripping drool with a soft giggle, "Such a messy boy," before moving his fingers down to his puckered hole.

Titus' teeth nick him occasionally and Damian likes to think of them as love bites. Against his own thigh his shamefully small cock leaks on his thigh.

"Prepping myself for you," he mumbles in the brief second he moves away, before immediately diving back in with his jaw dropped to his chest.

The moment his slimy fingers enter- two, because Titus is so thick and this is so regular that Damian is looser -Titus' focus moves down to Damian's chest. The teen moans softly as the dog laps at his sensitive nipples.

He scissors his fingers, but not to much. He enjoys the stretch his dog gives him.

"Back here," he says, missing the heat against his mouth, "back here boy. Kiss me."

With that hand that had been encircled around Titus' head, he tugs the dog's collar, bringing him level with Damian's face again. As if understanding Titus gives him one long  _lap,_  and Damian can only moan content when a big splatter of it lands over one of his eyes.

Drenched and half-blind, he adds a third fingers and starts licking his dog around the lips, his jowls like fountains which Damian nuzzles affectionately.

"I love you," he mumbles, pulling his fingers out of himself. With both arms he encircles his gargantuan lover tightly. Titus is used to such an embrace as Damian pours his heart into the hold, dropping his head to press his face into a hairy thick neck. "You are the only one who understands me."

For just a few tender moments the two lie there in each other's arms. Titus has one front paw folded beneath himself, the other bent over Damian's waist.

He draws back and can't help it, opening his mouth. Titus responds with an immediate tongue invasion. Damian whimpers but he doesn't get carried away with it.

Grabbing the collar again, he tugs the dog back. Now comes another command Titus is privy to, "Fuck me, beloved."

The teen rolls onto his back as his dog immediately gets to his feet, so impossibly large that Damian shivers at the familiar sight. He writhes beneath that gargantuan body, smiling at the slinging drool. He brushes his hand over Titus' chest affectionately, before nodding to him.

"Good boy."

Methodically, Damian twists his body and turns over onto his belly. Then, without an inch of defiance from Titus, he raises up onto his hands and knees.

His back presses against the dog's soft belly. Titus moves forward for better access. Damian can nestle his head up into the canine's jaw.

Instead, he spreads his knees, bearing his saliva-prepped hole to the thick, pulsing meatiness that is his dog's cock. His  _lover's_  cock.

Obediently but impatiently, Titus awaits the next command.

Damian shivers and shakes excitedly, wanting to take all the time in the world but also to take what is his swiftly. He reaches back and wraps his hand around Titus to help aim.

With one deep, quaking breath, he utters,  _"Knot me."_

And that is all Titus needs to hear.

The first thrust is everything. Damian nearly falls only balancing on one hand, but the moment the tip is in he slams his other hand back into the mattress with a scream.

"Titus!" He throws his head back, able to as the dog has drawn back to begin his frantic thrusting. Titus whines at the soft warmth of his owner's insides which brings a dazed smile to Damian's face.

The girth of the Great Dane is impressive enough, but the length only makes there sinful and forbidden act all the more intoxicating.

Damian curves his back so he can feel the swelling knot against his rim  _just_  right.

There are other perks to having such an isolated bedroom.

He can scream, "Good boy! Oh _Gods,_ that's so good boy,  _yeah,_ you're so  _deep,"_  his tone wavers every time Titus presses right up against his prostate. The thick meat is unbelievably hot and pulsing like it has a mind of its own.

And Damian feels  _all of it._

 "So deep beloved." With such frantic thrusts it is almost as if Titus is intentionally toying with him.

There is no need to touch himself. He has self-trained in order to get off purely on his dogs cock. Afterall, he had compromised with himself, does a bitch really deserve to divert its attention to getting itself off?

So instead he hastily slides his fingers through the slimy mess on his chest and shoves them in his mouth, moaning as he drowns in every sensation. His small cock swings and leaks between his violently shaking thighs, crying for attention, but Damian does not care.

The bed only creaks softly because of its sturdiness. The real noise is Titus' panting, the knock of his flesh against Damian's, the wonderful squelching and the erotic little whines and moans Damian gives.

"Do you like it?" He pants, trying to bear down on the slick cock as it hammers in and out of him. Titus keeps up his snuffles and snorts.

Suddenly Damian feels something warm and wet tickle his back. He glances over his rocking shoulder to see thick ropes of dog saliva stringing down to his back.

_It's everything._

"Make me come beloved," he groans, and it's a command. Titus' measured thrusts start to sleep as his true animal nature shines through. 

Dominance is a must and suddenly Damian is screaming, reeling as his dog starts to fuck him even harder, even faster, in a primal rush to the end. 

"Yes!" He whines, arching his head back until it hurts. "Knot me! Knot me like I'm-" He cuts himself off with a choke, "No, I  _am_  your bitch. I'm your bitch, boy." He looks over his shoulder to whine. Black eyes are locked onto his flushed, drenched face. "Knot your bitch, beloved," Damian says lovingly, "Bloat me full."

Finally with the force of every bit of strength he has, Titus rams his knot past his owner, bitch and lover's rim, locking them together as Damian screams all of his love and desire, coming across the bed spread.

The feeling of being flooded robs Damian's speech from him, but he is fine making a series of incoherent noises as his dog breeds him, inundating his insides with warm dog cum.

Damian twitches feebly, locked in a pure heaven as Titus laps at the back of his neck. Eventually his joints give out and he collapses, pulling Titus down with him. The dog collapses on his panting bitch with his back legs folded around him, front paws planting themselves on either side of Damian's head.

This is it. This is what he wants concerning life. The creature that, as he put it, is the only one who understands him.

When his breathing is a little easier and the saliva is soothing and cool on his skin, Damian gives a chuckle and reaches back, wrapping an arm around his pup's neck.

"I wish I could bear your pups, beloved," he says honestly, smiling as Titus licks his hand. Damian brings the wet patch to his mouth and kisses it, "We could be a family."

Oh how he has fantasised being impregnated by his dog. Later he'd think himself stupid, but every time he takes a knot he can't help but let his mind wander. He and Titus would leave Gotham and be lost to everyone. His father, his brothers, his grandfather.

Just he, his lover and their pups living out the days in a little cottage somewhere. Damian can draw, read and be bred to his heart's content.

"I love you," he whispers, petting the dog's ear. Titus licks him again and Damian smiles, accepting it as a response in kind.

They lie there waiting for Titus' knot to deflate when a knock comes to the door.

"You may not enter," Damian snaps.

"Yeah, whatever. Breakfast is ready," Tim calls from the other side.

"I will be down when I am ready."

It takes another few minutes but eventually Titus is slipping out of him and stepping back. The dog seats himself at the end of Damian's bed as the teen gets up, cum spewing out of him like a tap.

He'll clean it up later with ease. At this point he is an expert at doing it without raising Alfred's suspicions.

"Stay," Damian tells Titus when the dog starts following him to the bathroom. Sometimes they have fun in the bath.

Whining, Titus remains on the bed.

In the shower Damian begins to reset his mind and prepare for a day of acting like a normal boy who doesn't take it from his dog every morning. He washes the saliva and cum away, rids himself of Titus' scent, brushes his teeth and combs his hair.

The bathroom is fogged up and he reaches out to wipe the mist from the mirror, revealing his flushed face. Then, he spends around a minute arranging his thoughts. He is a virgin, he likes girls-  _Human_  girls, Titus is merely a pet.

Titus is merely a pet.

Human girls.

Virgin.

Finally, he is ready for the day.

With his towel tied around his waist he opens up his bathroom door and steps back into the bedroom. He refuses to meet eyes with his dog as he crosses the floor towards his wardrobe.

"Okay boy," he says when he reaches the walk-in. He stops and looks over his shoulder, "Time to go back to-"

He expects the great dane to be sitting up, attentive with his ears perked. 

Instead, Damian is met with the sight of his lover- He means,  _his dog,_ -sitting with one leg raised, head bent, tongue lapping at his slowly erecting sheath.

Instantly the teen loses his breath, gaze glued to the vision of the arrow-headed appendage that had violated him half an hour ago, to the tongue he had half way down his throat.

Suddenly Damian drops his towel. He hurries over to the door to make sure it is still locked. It is and he allows himself a second of contemplation.

And though his logic would like to argue, the teen is already on his knees at the end of his bed, attaching his lips to Titus' sheath and lapping at the growing hardness.

His day belongs to his dog's pleasure.

 

Perhaps if it didn't he would have noticed Tim watching through the keyhole for the second time that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC?


End file.
